


He's Stalking Me!

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, Squirrel - Freeform, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Conrad Orzel didn’t have the crazy fans that some of his training mates did. There weren’t huge crowds of fans cheering mostly for him at competitions. He wasn’t being branded as the next Patrick Chan. Yes, people cheered for him, but he’d never had to worry about being followed.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	He's Stalking Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> Hi everyone, this is my day 23 for the challenge and the prompt is squirrel. So of course I had to include our beloved Disney Princess: Jun, and his chaotic boyfriend. Hope you guys enjoy it xx

Conrad Orzel didn’t have the crazy fans that some of his training mates did. There weren’t huge crowds of fans cheering mostly for him at competitions. He wasn’t being branded as the next Patrick Chan. Yes, people cheered for him, but he’d never had to worry about being followed.

Which was why he was so on edge. Something was watching him, he could feel it, as he walked to the rink. At every turn, he could feel its eyes on him but, when he turned around, there was no one there. By the time he reached the rink Conrad was full on running. He burst into the rink and collided straight into Jun.

“Jun!” He screeched, clinging onto his boyfriend. Jun gave him a very concerned look and patted his head lightly to try and calm him down. “Jun oh my God, it’s been stalking me all day! Make it go away!”

Jun blinked at him and cupped Conrad’s cheeks before he chuckled. “You’re sweet and funny. Come on. Let’s go outside. See if we can find your stalker.”

Conrad half cowered behind Jun as they went out. Jun’s raccoon bounced over along with Conrad’s stalker: a fluffy red squirrel.


End file.
